


Until The Sun Dies

by Storwm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Lives, Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Season 7 Events, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Half Galra Keith (Voltron), Humour, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Im not sure where im going with this honestly, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Brothers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ rep like we wanted, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Thank me later, just be prepared, maybe smut?, voltron s7, will add tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storwm/pseuds/Storwm
Summary: Keith felt like he was drowning. Maybe that's because he was, but he wasn't about to admit that. Now was the time to be poetic, and damn if he wasn't ready. Because Lance was the sun, the sky, the ocean, and everything beautiful. Maybe he was currently being pushed under water by the man he was talking about, while also struggling to breathe, but was it all worth it? To watch his teasing grin through the fogginess of the pool, so unguarded and true. Yes, Keith thought, It was so very worth it.{ Based on the events of Season 7, Recreated to fit what I would've preferred, while also being selfish. }( Chapter One starts at episode 4, The Feud. I reconstruct some episodes in order to go along with my plot line, and it picks up from the very last episode of Season 7. I'm going to try and fix this mess.)





	1. The Feud

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note before continuing!
> 
> I'm not entirely sure when ill be updating, as this is really just an experiment. If, however, this story receives some love, I might just continue it! Please leave any feedback/errors you believe should be added/changed, as It really does help out!
> 
> This chapter was mainly an experiment, as to why its so short. This chapter starts off exactly after Pidge tackles Bob, and the game 'resets' into the last round.

“It looks like the Paladins have just made it into the final round!”

The group froze, shocked expressions turning confused within a matter of seconds.

“What the...” Pidge began, only to pause. To the left of her, Lance was awkwardly patting his face and hair, while Hunk decided to speak up himself. 

“Okay, I know i’ve said this before many times, but this is the freakiest thing i’ve ever seen.”

The groups gazes shifted back towards Bob, who floated towards them in an almost… menacing manner. Lance couldn't help but wonder how he had ever managed to describe someone as menacing while floating in a large colourful ball.

“One of you will now be allowed to leave the game. The rest of you will be staying here with me forever.”  
Bob turned abruptly, floating farther away in order to address the paladins from a different angle.  
“You have Blazzle Hoochas to write down your choice for who should get to escape on the screen in front of you.”

Four blue screens suddenly arose from the stands in front of the paladins, blocking each of their views from the others answers. Lance couldn't help but feel uneasy. He had to just… pick someone? But who? 

“Go!” 

He leaned forward, looking curiously at the other palaids answer sheets. They all seemed… Alright with this. Choosing between each of their companions like they weren't putting everyone else's lives on the line.  
Something seemed to clasp onto his throat, making his stomach churn and heart strings pull. He knew that feeling. Lance took a deep breath. He could do this… all he had to do was pick someone he thought should be let free.  
Hunk? He was his best friend after all. Hunk deserved to go on and be the best mechanic and chef the worlds ever seen. He got along with everyone, made people smile so effortlessly. He had the best hugs, too. Lance knew Hunk had potential to do great things…  
But so did Pidge. She was so young, didn't she deserve to live farther than just putting her life on the line for others? She was supposed to go to school and learn more, live her teenage years being rebellious, and maybe go through and emo phase.  
He wondered if Allura had ever gone through one of those- or even Coran. Lance couldn't help but grin at that, his gaze sliding over to Allura, who seemed busy writing down another name. Maybe he could pick her. She was the princess, of course. A strong, intelligent woman like herself would seem like an obvious choice. She deserved more than anyone to see the Galra go down.  
But that left only one more option. Keith. Lance internally groaned. Of course, to anyone else, him choosing Keith would seem crazy. Even he couldn't help but frown at that; Why should Keith go home? Well… He was the best leader he’d ever seen. And considering Shiro existed, that was saying something. Keith was hot-headed and tough, sure, but he was selfless. He was brave, and kind when he needed to be. He showed the team that he was capable time and time again. Plus, he was part Galra. A Galra leading voltron could seriously change the balance of the war… That was the universes entire future at hand.  
Then, of course, there was picking himself, but Lance didn't dwell on that for more than a second. A fleeting thought that passed so quickly, it barely existed. Because no matter how much Lance wanted to go home, he knew that it shouldn't be him. Who was he? The red paladin. But that didn't matter. He was so insignificant to everyone on his team, how would he fight the galra on his own? The answer was simple. He couldn't. 

Lance felt the pit in his stomach drop, but he ignored it. Now really wasn't the time for a pity party. So, he grabbed his pen, and wrote down the one name that stood out amongst the rest.

“Hunk, lets start with you. Who’d you vote for?”  
Hunk stood tall, a gentle smile on his face as the face of Allura popped up on the screen in front of him. 

“ Uh- Well, Bob, I voted for Allura. I figured she is the princess, and she's such a natural leader, you know. The universe needs her more than she needs the rest of us, plain and simple.”  
Hunk was smiling, so completely confident in his answer. Beside him, Allura’s smile was soft and genuine. Her hand rested upon his shoulder as she spoke,

“Aw, thank you Hunk!”  
The moment was short, as Bob spoke up again.

“Allura, who did you vote for?”  
A small chime rung out across the room, and another face popped up onto one of the screens. This time, it was Pidge.

“I selected Pidge. She and her family have the best chance of rebuilding what my father started.”  
Bob nodded, quickly moving onwards.

“Lance, who’s got your vote?”  
Lance gulped, feeling his skin crawl as that familiar brooding face popped up on his screen.

“I voted for Keith. He’s our leader, plus he’s half Galra, so I think he’s, like, the future.”  
He couldn't help the nervous smile that dawned on his face then, the flush that burned his skin too strong to bare.  
The room was silent after that, despite Bob addressing Keith to announce who he had chosen. When Lance looked over, his expression completely dropped. Keith was staring at him with such an intensity he had only ever seen while he was in the midst of battle. Had he made a mistake?

Lance frowned, ready to question him, when his face popped up onto the screen in front of Keith. Lance felt the air in his lungs completely disappear, leaving him looking like, most likely, a gaping moron. 

“Lance? Why Lance?” Bob asked, sounding just as confused as he felt. He tried to ignore the shocked gasps in the background.

Keith paused, suddenly looking nervous. He looked down at his hands, which were planted firmly on the desk in front of him, twitching restlessly.

“Because… I Believe that out of all of the paladins, Lance deserves to go home. We all know how much he misses earth, and… His family needs him. It would be crazy of me to, Um… You know. Ruin a family like that. It’s so rare, and… I don't know. Just- I chose lance, alright?”  
The crowd was silent for what seemed like an eternity before Bob finally chuckled into his microphone. Lance ignored it. He ignored everything, in order to gawk at the paladin he had so truly thought hated him. Well… Maybe not hate. But no matter the intentions or reasoning behind it, Lance was shocked. He was stunned into silence, until a small grin made its way onto his lips. Keith met his eyes, the faintest of flushes across his usually pale cheeks.

“Thanks, Man.” He spoke softly, almost a whisper. If Keith had not sent him a sheepish smile in return, he wouldn't have even known if the black paladin had heard him at all.

He hadn't even realized that it was Pidge’s turn, until yet again Bobs annoying voice piped up from the background.  
“We’re down to our very last vote. Pidge, you're the paladin that everyone says is the smartest, the most analytical, the most logical. Lets see who you voted for.” 

Then, Hunks beaming smile popped up onto the screen, and Lance’s smile grew. Until Bob spoke.

“Hunk? Seriously?” He scoffed, leaning onto his elbow as if he was interrogating them.

“Yeah. Hunk gets along with everybody. If anyone's gonna go out into the universe and bring people together, its Hunk.”  
By this point, Hunk was cradling his hands to his heart and smiling warmly at Pidge, who smiled right back. 

“Aw, thanks Pidge.”  
The two leaned forward, causing Lance to grin as they proceeded to fist-bump across the desk.

“No one voted for themselves. Everyone wanted someone else to get to leave and every single one of you got a vote.”  
Lance groaned, leaning forward.  
“So, I guess we all get fed to the Snick or something now, right?” 

A strangely distorted voice erupted from the small alien creature, causing the paladins to lean back in alarm.

“You all get… Quaz-cenbullion credits! You win!”

The entire room erupted into cheers of joy and excitement, each of the paladins enveloping each other in a crushing embrace. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Pidge cheered, vigorously pumping their fist into the air. 

“Were the best!” Hunk cried, squishing Lance with such a powerful hug, he was sure that each and every bone in his body would snap, but he just couldn't find himself to care. They won, and they would be going home soon.

As the show outro ended, Lance had one last fleeting thought. 

He wondered if Keith really meant it.


	2. Author Notes (May be deleted later!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an authors note for where I’ve been, the information on the fic, etc!

Hey guys! So as you can probably tell, I’ve had a huge lack of motivation to update. Though I do have some of the second chapter written out, I’m just not entirely sure where I want to go with it all. I have countless ideas, but it’s seriously all just a jumbled mess. 

My original plan had been that if I got enough attention, I’d have the motivation to finish it! Unfortunately I soon found out that it’s not that simple. My one huge flaw with writing has always been that I can’t get things done unless someone else is there to motivate me- even if I want to write for myself. It absolutely SUCKS. But with that being said, I had thought that maybe getting kudos and comments would really help me out. Though I’ve tried countless times to get myself up and just write the damn chapter, it’s become more of a task than something I enjoy. 

So... this is a little call for help. If you’d like to try and help me out with writing or just being a proof reader, please don’t hesitate to contact me! As many people as possible would be the main goal, but whatever happens happens, right? 

Anywho, that’s just a little bit of info on why I haven’t updated yet. Have a great day, thank you for reading! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or would like to help out, contact me on Tumblr or Instagram!  
> T - Aklance  
> I - Texaskogain

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr (If you'd like to contact me for any reason!) is @ // Aklance
> 
> Btw yeah I know it sounds like Lance is murdering Keith in the description but hES NOT.


End file.
